Diez deseos
by MoonyStark
Summary: Hay veces que, por muchas veces que pidas algo, nunca se hará realidad. Gou lo ha terminado aprendiendo a la fuerza.


_Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji y KyoAni._

 _Este fic participa en el reto_ _ **Deseos de Tanabata**_ _del foro Iwatobi Swim Club en FF._

* * *

 **Diez deseos**

Gou corre por la casa en busca de su hermano mayor. Lo llama a gritos. _"Onii-chan, onii-chan"_ , pero su hermano no responde. Su madre aparece por la puerta de la cocina, acompañada de su abuela y alertada por los gritos. _"Rin ha ido a entrenar, cariño"_ , le dice con voz dulce. Gou hace un puchero y le abraza a su falda. _"¿Y papá?"_ , pregunta con inocencia. Su padre lleva meses fuera. _"Papá está trabajando. Volverá pronto"_. Gou recuerda que le ha dicho eso durante varios días, pero no le da mayor importancia. Su padre siempre tarda mucho en volver de su trabajo. Rin siempre dice que lo odia por ello, pero Gou sabe que no es verdad.

Rin no va esa noche a cenar, y tampoco a dormir. Se ha quedado en casa de Sousuke a pasar la noche. Gou se queja y pide a su madre que la lleve con ellos, pero la mujer sabe que no puede y que los niños no querrán a la pequeña por allí. La coge en brazos, el dice lo mucho que ha crecido desde la última vez y la sienta en el sofá, a su lado. Saca de algún lugar muy alto al que ni Gou ni Rin llegan una bolsa de gominolas y se la pone en el regazo a su hija. _"Pero no se lo digas a tu hermano"_ dice su madre con una sonrisa. Gou no le ve las lágrimas en ese momento.

Cuando su madre los recoge a Rin y a ella del colegio al día siguiente está más triste de lo normal. Su sonrisa es apagada y tiene los ojos rojos. Al llegar a casa sube a la habitación de su hermano. Ninguno de los dos baja durante un buen rato, pero Gou está demasiado entretenida con los dibujos que hacen por la tele como para darse cuenta, hasta que los gritos de Rin le hacen volver la cabeza a la escalera a tiempo de verlo bajar corriendo.

—¡Mientes! —le grita a su madre, cuyas lágrimas ahora son más que evidentes—. ¡Es una mentira!

Pero no era ninguna mentira. Su madre no evita que Rin salga corriendo a la calle, con la cara mojada y gritándole improperios. Se sienta junto a ella y la abraza contra su pecho, ignorando sus primeras preguntas. Al final, Gou se calla y espera que su madre diga algo.

Las palabras _"Papá no va a volver"_ son las que se repiten constantemente en la cabeza de Gou días más tarde. Rin tenía razón, mamá está mintiendo. Ambos llevan días sin hablarse. Gou no sabe por qué su madre les miente ni por qué Rin se lo cree —porque, si está llorando todas las noches en su habitación; si está enfadado con mamá, es que se lo cree—, así que ella sigue como cada día, esperando que su padre cruce la puerta de casa, abrace a su madre, le de un beso y luego la coja a ella y a su hermano en brazos y les de vueltas en los aires a los dos. Su padre es un hombre muy fuerte.

Un día de principios de julio su madre le dice que no tiene que ir a clase. Le pone un vestido blanco y le recoge el pelo como todos los días. Su madre está llorando y Rin está llorando cuando se reúne con ellas, de blanco de pies a cabeza. Sólo en ese entonces Gou comprende que su madre no les ha mentido y ella también llora, aferrándose a la mano de su hermano mayor. Ya no les queda llanto cuando caminan despacio tras el féretro de madera, siguiendo la larga falda blanca de su madre.

Ese primer _tanabata_ sin su padre Gou se acerca a la ventana de su habitación. Ni su madre ni su hermano quieren salir al festival, así que ha robado una rama de bambú de la planta seca que hay en el piso de abajo y el encendedor de la cocina. La nota, con letras enormes y desiguales, pide que su padre regrese del fondo del mar. Gou se quema el dedo intentando prender fuego a la rama, que cae al jardín e incendia todo a su alrededor. Su madre le riñe, mucho más fuerte de lo habitual, y luego rompe a llorar.

Durante los siguientes _tanabata_ Gou pide una y otra vez el mismo deseo. La caligrafía se va perfeccionando, las palabras dejan de ser tan infantiles y ya no necesita hacerlo a escondidas de su familia, pero la opresión en el pecho es la misma cuando escribe la palabra _papá_ y las lágrimas siguen mojando el rostro de su madre cuando el mes de julio comienza.

Pero tras diez años su padre no regresa y Gou se ha cansado.

* * *

Yo no quería llorar otra vez.

 _¿Qué os ha parecido?_


End file.
